Frost
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: Post-Movie(s). Pitch talks Hans into teaming up to gain the revenge they both seek, and Pitch give nightmares to all the citizens of Arendelle. Jack and Elsa must team up to fight Pitch, but are very competitive and strive to outdo each other. But after working together, will their competition turn into something more...? And can they defeat Pitch and Hans? Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my new story "Frost". Neither Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians are my main fandoms, but I really liked this idea, and decided to proceed with it. I really hope you enjoy this story. :)**

**Disclaimers:  
I do not own Rise of the Guardians.  
I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

"Yeah, well screw her and her 'Ooh, look at me! I make it snow in summer!' thing. Screw her sister, too. Screw everyone in that goddamn kingdom," the mysterious shadow overheard in the distance. He crept closer, intrigued from hearing about someone who can make it snow in summer, as he knew someone like that. "I can live on my own. I don't need the Southern Isles. I don't need my brothers. And I certainly don't need anyone from Arendelle. Especially Anna and Elsa."

The silhouette went to get a look at the gentleman. He was fair in his complexion. He was reasonably tall for a human. His auburn hair was parted in the middle and had long, bushy sideburns stemming off the sides. His face was lengthy, with a very large chin. His attire consisted of an undershirt, a petticoat, white gloves, tall trousers and long boots. He walked around in circles by a big river. He seemed stressed and conflicted to the ghostly figure following him. He continued to listen to him.

"I wish I could just get my revenge on her! I almost had it all, but because of her damn stubbornness, I am left to be by myself. Great. Just great."

The dark stature decided to speak to the individual. "What kind of revenge are you seeking, may I ask?"

"Who's there?" he asked, startled from the voice that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Tell me what sort of revenge you seek, and I will help you," his eclipsed voice assured the man.

"Why don't you tell me why I should trust you? Show yourself!" the human demanded.

"Because I'm an expert in revenge. If you care that deeply about righting this wrong, why don't you tell me first, and if I'm interested, I can help you out with your problem?" the peculiar being offered.

"If you need to know, it's Queen Elsa and her sister. I could have been king, but they took it away from me," he explained.

"Who is this Queen Elsa you speak of?" the sly spirit enquired.

"The queen of Arendelle. She has these wicked powers. She can create snow and ice and all things frozen and cold. She cast a terrible winter on the land during her coronation ceremony and we were stuck in the kingdom with very little winter supplies. I was supposed to marry her sister, Anna, but she disapproved. By marrying her, I could have become king, as I am last for heir in my family, being the thirteenth child. People say that I was being wicked, but I wasn't. I was just tired of feeling so…"

"Invisible? Lonely? Unappreciated? Not believed in?" the darkened character guessed.

"Yes. Exactly. How do you know?"

"Trust me, I've felt the way you are feeling right now. I know what it's like. Others ignore you. They pretend you don't exist. They refuse to see you. You finally get a glimpse of glory, and then those other people decide to take it away from you. I know. I've been there. In fact, I'm there right now. Maybe we can help each other out?"

"You think you can help me out?" the man asked, slightly eager.

"Oh, I know so. I will do more than just 'help out'. I will make everyone acknowledge you, respect you, and maybe even worship you. Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Someone who gets it…"

The profile exposed itself in front of him. "You may know me as the Boogieman, but I prefer Pitch. Pitch Black," he spoke as he reached his hand out for the other man to shake it."

"Prince Hans. Well, now, after Queen Elsa, just Hans."

"Don't worry about that," said Pitch, "Soon enough you will be King Hans. My guarantee."

* * *

**Ohhhh! Suspense! I'm already working on Chapter 2. If you like this story so far, feel free to follow it so you can be notified as to when I update it. PLEASE review! I love reviews! Even if you dislike it, let me know. I really do appreciate your feedback. Lastly, if you are at all interested in the Megamind fandom, check out my other stories. Almost all of them are Megamind related, so indulge yourself in that epicness. Well, until later. STAY AWESOME! :D**


	2. The Dimming

**Hey! So, I know it's been a little while, but here's my second instalment of "Frost". I apologise if the characters seem a little OOC here. ROTG isn't my biggest fandom and I haven't written or read much fanficiton about it. So, please, if they do seem slightly OOC here, let me know ion the reviews how I could make it better. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Frozen.  
I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"Summer is so boring!" Jack complained to the Moon. "Especially around here. Why can't it just be winter all of the time? I know, I know, there are places where it's snowy all the time, but there's no place like home. And home isn't one of those places."

He left the telephone pole and flew. He decided to go visit North. Maybe he was up to something interesting. Besides, he could make it snow up there. He went up to the gate, where the guard yetis greeted him. They let him into the building. "Hey, how are you guys? Long time, no see?" he spoke to the elves. They looked at him with aggravation, as most of the elves weren't fond of Jack.

Jack knocked on North's door. "Come on in!" North said to him. After opening the door, North said "Nice to see you, Jack! How've you been?"

"Bored. Summer is always the worst. I just wanna have a little fun, and look, there's the sun! Can't freeze all the lakes in summer, now can I? Especially with this whole guardian thing. Don't get me wrong, I love kids and I want to protect them and all, but doesn't it ever get boring just following all the rules?"

"Well, Jack," North addressed him, "you know there are other places where you can freeze lakes without disturbing the balance of things?"

"I know, I know. It's just that none of them are home! They're just places filled with foreign faces that I don't recognise. They're all strangers," Jack replied.

"Everyone is a stranger until you get to know them! I was once a stranger to you, and now here we are, talking together."

Jack looked at him, hoping for him to continue, which he did. "My point is that this world is full of great and interesting people, but until you decide to say 'Hi', you will never know how great they can be."

"Most people still can't see me, and you know that! The only ones who see me are the Guardians and Jamie and his friends. And you guys are always busy with your deadlines and hard work! That's just not me."

"Jack, the Moon chose you for a reason. You defeated Pitch, after all! Don't give up!"

"I'm not. I just don't really understand what I'm supposed to do anymore."

North opened the door and led Jack outside his room. He gestured to the Globe. "You see those lights?" the heavyset Russian asked.

Jack nodded.

"Each of those show a child who believes, and each of those children want to have fun! Remember, you're the guardian of fun!"

"Yes, but how can I give them fun when their fun right now consists of swimming pools and sand castles? I don't have that in me! I can't give them that kind of fun!"

At that moment, a big chunk of lights went out in Northern Europe.

"Did you see that?" Jack asked North.

"See what?" he enquired.

"Those lights. They went out. Right around there!" he spoke, flying up to the globe and pointing his finger to the spot in which they had dimmed.

"I guess that is a little odd. I wonder what could have happened. Why don't you go and find out, Jack? It'll give you something to do, since you feel so bored."

"Look, it's spreading!"

The lights started to dim out from the place he had originally noticed. Not all of them went out, but they started to darken.

Right then, Bunny arrived out of the ground next to them.

"Bunny!" North exclaimed! "What brings you here?"

"Look," he turned to Jack, "I don't know what kind of prank you're playing, but I would really appreciate it if you'd get rid of the snow around my Easter Island! It's making it really difficult to get the eggs ready, so if you could knock it off, I'd like that," Bunnymund fumed.

"What snow? I haven't been to Easter Land for quite a while. And I have better things to do than mess with your 'precious eggs'," Jack taunted.

"Well, I don't know any other person who can freeze Easter Island. So, if you have any other ideas, you are more than welcome to present them to me," he spitted with sarcasm.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what happened to your little 'Egg Kingdom', but, whatever it is, I didn't have anything to do with it. If you want some help figuring out what happened, I'd be more than welcome to help, but it wasn't me."

"I don't need your help. What would you know about Easter, anyway? I can figure it out on my own."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" Jack sneered at Bunny.

Bunnymund grew angry with him, but knew that he was the only one who could understand the problem. "Fine, can you help me out?"

"Mmmm, you gotta say the magic word!" Frost teased the Australian rabbit.

"Oh, come on! We do not have time for your silly 'magic words'," Bunny bleated, palpably annoyed with Jack's attitude.

"Nope!" Jack was having fun with being able to pull Bunny in any which way he wanted. Even though they were considered friends, they still had tension between them, and tried to peeve one another whenever they got the chance.

"Fine…" Bunnymund muttered in defeat, "Can you please help me?"

"Ah, that's the spirit!" Jack rejoiced with a leap into the air.

"Okay, so are you going to help me or what? Because I don't have much time to waste."

"Oh, be patient," Jack said to him. "See the Globe? Well, the lights are starting to dim, and it's all stemming from this one point up here in Northern Europe. I don't know if it has anything to do with your problem, but it's worth looking at. I just wish I could pinpoint where it started from."

North examined his monitors that had the coordinates on them. "It looks like it's starting at a small kingdom near Norway named Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Jack echoed. "Well, let's go to Arendelle! Bunny? Would you like to use the tunnel?"

"Of course," he answered, as if his question didn't need to be asked. Following his response, he tapped on the ground to open up the tunnel system.

"Well, I'll see you around, North!" Jack laughed.

"Good luck, Jack! Good luck, Bunny!" North tooted back to them.

"To Arendelle!"

And with that, they departed.

* * *

**So...? How did I do? Let me know in the reviews! I really do appreciate all of the support that you've all given me on this story so far! And if you like Megamind at all, be sure to read my other fanfics on that fandom. Thank you all! Be on the lookout for Chapter 3: The First Nightmare.**


	3. The First Nightmare

**Hey! It's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Disclaimers:  
I do not own Frozen.  
I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"No! Let her go! Please!" Elsa screamed from her bedroom.

Anna ran to find the queen's quarters. The ice had certainly woken her up, but it was her sister's panicking that made her worried.

Anna had now lived peacefully in the kingdom's castle for some while now. She had her own room, but Kristoff had lived with them, only a few halls away from Anna. The gates hadn't been closed since The Great Freeze. Anna spent every day playing games and having fun with the people she cared about most and everything had seemed perfectly fine. There was no conflict or harm. Every day was a new and exciting adventure without any complication. It felt like it was "Happily Ever After".

However, she woke up with sharp pains all over her body, lying in her bed, nearly frozen. She knew that it had to have been her sister, but wondered what had changed. She had complete control over her powers for what seemed like such a long time, and then she can hardly move her fingers. It didn't seem natural.

She immediately arose from her bed and ran out to see her sister.

"NO! Don't do that! Please! PLEASE!" the queen cried as her sister was opening the door. It was difficult, as the knob had been locked from ice, but with a strong kick, Anna was able to release it.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. She ran over to embrace her sister, who appeared sleeping.

"No! Don't take her! Don't take her! Give her back! NO!" she continued to holler.

Anna glanced out the window. The ground was covered in bottomless snow and all the lakes were frozen. There was a heavy blizzard blowing forcefully against the land. This made Anna worried, as most families weren't prepared for a violent winter during the late summer, and if not equipped with winter supplies, people may have been contracting illnesses and freezing to death.

"Elsa, wake up!" the princess yelled, trying to wake the slender blonde. She wondered how long the storm had lasted. A few minutes? An hour? All night? Was anyone hurt? Was Kristoff alright? And, most importantly, what was Elsa dreaming of?

"PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HER! DON'T HURT HER! LET HER GO!" she shrieked in terror. Her eyes were closed with an alarming tightness.

Anna couldn't help but start to sob, as she had never seen her sister in such a frightened state before. She loved her so much, and to see her with nothing but sheer horror written on her face was unbearable. What could be causing her such distress?

"ELSA! WAKE UP!" Anna shouted with every ounce of bitter air in her lungs.

"Ahhhh!" the queen roared with fear as her eyes suddenly opened. She gasped for air as she looked around to observe her settings. As soon as she noticed Anna, she pulled her close and whispered, "I'm so glad you're safe," as snowflakes fell from her eyes.

"Elsa, I'm right here. I'm okay. What happened?" her red-headed sister asked with genuine concern.

"I had this terrible nightmare, Anna! They tried to take you and hurt you and I didn't want them to but they kept getting away! I fought so hard, but it didn't matter how hard I tried. They always got away somehow, and I didn't want to see you hurt. I just felt so terrible. I couldn't do anything. I had lost all of the control I once gained, and they were out to kill you."

"Who is 'they'?" Anna enquired.

"I don't know. It was this dark shadow, but he had a friend. And they were out to get you. I couldn't see a clear face, but I knew something was capturing you."

"No one is out to get us, Elsa. We're okay. Look at me," she spoke gently, lifting up her sister's head so their eyes could meet, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here, safe. Don't worry."

Elsa tried to regulate her breathing when she noticed how terrifying the condition of her room was. "I've frozen my whole room!"

"I hate to tell you this…" Anna trailed off with reluctance.

"Tell me what?" the queen asked, suspicious of her words.

"It wasn't just your room. The whole kingdom is saturated with snow," she honestly answered.

"What?" the eldest solemnly responded.

"But it's going to be okay! You can just unfreeze it now that you're awake," Anna said.

"No…" Elsa exhaled. "This can't be!" she wept.

"No, no, no. Elsa, it's not that bad. Just fix it. You know you can. And everything will go back to normal!"

"Anna, can't you see? I'm never going to have full control of my powers. When I'm asleep, I can hurt people without even knowing about it."

"It was just one time! I'm sure the citizens will understand. They know you aren't a bad person," Anna tried to console her sister.

"You don't get it! I'm always going to be a monster! No matter where I go or what I do, I will always be a slave to these powers. I'm never going to get a break!" she barked. She felt miserable. She felt like that little girl who had to be kept alone in her room again. The feeling was intolerable.

"Calm down, you're only making it worse! Just relax," Anna spoke, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa took in deep breaths as she looked straight out her window. Her heart rate declined and she was tranquil once again. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "I can fix this."

She walked over to her window, opened the doors, and thawed the land. The snow magically dissolved into the autumn sky as she concentrated. The terrain returned to its natural state during the reddened season.

"See, it wasn't that hard! Everyone is okay!" Anna told her sister.

"No, Anna," Elsa countered, "it isn't. And it never will be."

"Don't be so dramatic, Elsa! Look outside. It's normal again. It's over. You had a little slip-up. So what? Everything is okay now."

Her sister relaxed a little more. "If you say so," she murmured.

"C'mon! Let's get some breakfast," Anna recommended.

"I'm not hungry," the queen objected.

"Oh, sure you are!" her sister denied, pulling on her arms.

"Really. Go eat without me. I'll see you later," Elsa declined.

"C'mon. You're never too full for… _chocolate pancakes_," Anna tempted.

One weakness both of the sisters shared was their love of chocolate. Anne knew her older sister could not resist such an offer, no matter how down she was feeling.

"Oh, alright. But just one! Then I'm done!" the queen said with a slight spark of joy in her voice.

"That's the attitude! C'mon! Kristoff and Olaf are probably waiting for us at the table!" the ginger spoke in a playful impatient way.

The royal siblings entered the dining hall. Anna ran over to Kristoff and gave him a large hug and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you, too!" he spoke before kissing her cheek. He turned to her sister and addressed her, "Good morning, Queen Elsa."

"Good morning, Kristoff," she spoke quietly.

"Hey, Els, would you like me to tell the kitchen cooks to make you some chocolate pancakes?" Anna offered.

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you, Anna," her sister replied.

Her sister went into the kitchen doors and disappeared.

"How are you this morning, Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Alright," he said, knowing not to bring up the incident from this morning. "How about you, Your Highness?"

"Good," she laconically answered.

"That's good to hear," he responded.

Conversations between Kristoff and Elsa were very short and succinct. Elsa was never much of a talker, but Kristoff never tried to get her out of her comfort zone, either, unlike Anna. Kristoff had strong respect for the queen, and unlike some, it wasn't out of fear. He admired her and her powers. Yet, he never made much of it. He was still stuck on the idea that Elsa should be referred to as "Your Highness" or "Queen Elsa". Anna told him to stop because they were family now. However, Kristoff wanted to be polite, as Elsa had never openly invited her to call him by anything else. It was their routine. They never felt quiet. They just felt a little distant. Both Elsa and Kristoff felt lonely without Anna around, and when she wasn't there, they both mutually felt lonely.

"Umm.. Queen, may I see you shortly?" one of the guards spoke to her from the door.

"You may," she said, getting up from her seat. She felt a little nervous, knowing about what happened, but she held her head high and tried to remain calm.

The servant whispered, "Your Majesty, several of the townsfolk have come into the kingdom complaining about the sudden weather change last night. They've been saying some pretty harsh things."

"No!" she cried. "I can't believe it."

"Your Majesty, my apologies. I did not mean to upset you."

"No, it's not… it's not your fault," she regained her strength, "Tell them that I will address any questions or complaints they have at the mark of noon. Until then, make sure that they stay away from the inside of the palace."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he complied. He walked out of the doors.

"Kristoff, give Anna my sincerest apologies, but I will not be attending breakfast today. I need to go for a little while."

"I will deliver the message, Your Highness."

And with that, she stormed out of the dining hall.

* * *

**So? What did you think? How is this "address" going to go? Who knows? If you enjoyed it, let me know what I did good. If you didn't, leave me a review and let me know what I can do better. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for this story so far. Thank you for reading and look out for Chapter 4, _The Address_!**


End file.
